I Love , I Love , I Love
by AnalusiaCullen2
Summary: Vidas distintas! Pasados iguales... Edward y Bella son muy iguales solo que todavia no se dan cuenta Ella una gran luchadora El un gran lector de mentes Edward/Bella Mayor 18


Soy Isabella Marie Swan tengo 17 años y vivo en Forks un pueblito chiquito que siempre permanece encapotado por nubes a su alrededor en el cielo que jamaz he visto aparecerce el sol no soy amiga de muchos aqui apesar de ser la hermana de Taylor el chico mas popular de la escuela. Yo soy una vampiresa tengo 40 años hace poco que fui convertida por ende soy una de las que mas se preocupan por mi auto control

Como todo vampiro poseo dones los mios son variados cada uno con su preferencia hasta hay uno que proboca dormir es muy bueno y lo utilizo con mis hermanos: Taylor, Harry, Angela y Francisa todos ellos estan emparejados

Taylor-Francisca

Harry-Angela

Y yo la unica soltera por eso soy tambien la unica que cuidan mas porque los chicos del instituto se me acercan demaciado para su propio bien pero para mi gusto tengo otro don que es el del Auto-Control tambien puedo regalar dones a otros pero me prometi una cosa tenia que ser alguien quien de verdad lo mereciera como Taylor o incluso mi creador Jonh Gorront

Y su hermosa y adorada esposa Gabriela Posidosn nuestros nombres completos eran:

Taylor Benjamin Gorront Posidosn (el mayor de todos tiene 150 años- aparenta 18)

Harry Daniel Gorront Posidosn( despues de Tay el fue convertido por Jonh tiene 140 años- aparenta 18)

Francisca Antonia Gorront Posidosn( fue convertida por Jonh tiene 120 años- aparenta 18)

Angela Antonella Gorront Posidosn( fue convertida por Harry apunto de morir, tiene 112 años- aparenta 17)

Isabella Marie Gorront Posidos( fui convertida por Jonh , tengo 40 años- aparento 17)

Mi trasformacion fue un problema porque yo habia sido violada por 10 hombres en una noche me lastimaron con todas sus fuerzas me dejaron ahi en el piso congelado y ahi fue donde llego Jonh a salvarme me revele 2 años contra el y probe la sangre humana me sentia un moustro y eso era.

-Bella vamos deja de soñar despierta- me critico Taylor entrando a mi habitacion estaba totalmente cansada para ser una vampira cansada de alma y de pensamiento no de otra cosa

-Ok- le dije caminando a mi baño me di una ducha caliente y me besti

Una polera morada-Pantalones ajustados negros- Converse negras- Chaqueta de cuero cafe - Mi mochila verde- Mi cabello suelto y despeinado por el agua

-Mira que hermosa la "Sexy Bells"- bromeo Angela o Angie como yo le digo

-Exacto Angie- le conteste riendo a full sali en busca de mi apreciado auto BMW mi favorito porque tenia una moto BMW negra que me encantaba para salir

Me sente en el asiento del conductor y me fui escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas:

_Heart Of Stone: _

_Can you keep a secret_  
_Will you hold your hand_  
_Among the flames_

_Honey you're a shipwreck_  
_With your heart of stone_

_Can I get a witness_  
_To the processes_  
_The wasted tears_  
_If it dried a river_  
_With your heart of stone_

_I can't breath_  
_I can't breath, water, water_  
_I can't breath_  
_I can't breath, water, water_  
_When you're here with me_  
_You're not here with me_

_Can you pry a finger_  
_From every single way_  
_The same due_  
_And I just can't forget you_  
_With your heart of stone_

_I can't breath_  
_I can't breath, water, water_  
_I can't breath_  
_I can't breath, water, water_  
_I can't breath_  
_I can't breath, water, water_  
_I can't breath_  
_I can't breath, water, water_

_When you're here with me_  
_You're not here with me_

__Me fui cantandola todo el camino no es cosa mia decir que soy mejor pero tengo buena voz

-Hermanita!- grito Tay del otro lado de la pista

-Que quieres Taylor?- le pregunte por la ventanilla

-Hay nuevos vampiros son los Cullen- dijo me atragante con la ponzoña yo habia escuchado ese nombre a Aro Vulturi cuando me invito de vacaciones menciono a un Edward y a una Alice

-Hablamos aya!- le grite cerrando la ventanilla

¿Quienes seran los Cullen?

¿Porque Aro esta interesado en Alice y Edward?

¿Quiere mas dones?


End file.
